Marinette, the Queen of Mean
by WritingBerry
Summary: When Marinette has had enough of Lila, she is akumatised into the Queen of Mean. Together with allies that she recruits, she will try to overpower all that have wronged her, but in her attempt will she be overpowered herself? SongFic from Descendants 3's The Queen of Mean.


**Hey! It's WritingBerry again with another new story. I know that I have not done much on my other one, but I had this idea and I had to use it before it gets too late.**

**It is inspired by Disney Descendants 3's song, Queen of Mean.**

**This will have multiple chapters, made with the prompts of the lines from this song.**

**I know that another writer has done something with this song, but under no circumstances have I copied them. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R **

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLB or any of its characters._**

* * *

**I'm so tired of pretending**

Pretending I'm ok. It's something I do so often, yet the ones I call my friends never realise. Never ask me to spill my troubles about Lila. Never want to know if I'm ok, though I do so much for them.

I tried to tell those I trust about it, but they don't listen.

They think I'm ok.

I'm not ok.

Sometimes I think my friends only like me for my kindness. Constantly taking advantage of me.

Every. Single. Day.

Like Lila, who lies with every breath, not worrying about her untruths becoming exposed.

Even though I have found many faults in every thing she says, no one listens, instead egging her on even more.

Without realising it, they make my life even worse as the days go by.

Though she is right.

I will never expose her because she has everyone tied so tightly around her little finger.

And those that know of her lies, well they do not have the courage to stand up for me.

This is why she knows I cannot stop her.

She knows all I do will end up failing, as my previous attempts at exposing her have.

My struggles are over now though, and I will never pretend again.

Because now I have power.

The power that the one I once faced has given me.

The power I will use against the one that has slowly turned my friends.

The power that will help me achieve what I, Marinette could of never achieved.

The power of The Queen of Mean.

.

.

.

**Where's** **my** **happy** **ending**?

I was meant to live happily with my love, Adrien. Instead ending up left behind.

I leave the bathroom I flooded with tears, before I became the almighty queen. I float past the places I once created many joyful memories with my friends. All I relieve from those places were the bad experiences.

The ones where I was forgotten or betrayed by those I used to love.

I turn away from those hateful places, instead allowing myself to learn more about what my powers are capable of.

Focusing my energy on the sceptre in my hands, I allow myself to make a ball of energy. This ball so powerful that when someone touches it, they will be forced to freeze and endure a painful reconciliation of my memories, when they have done me wrong. When they finally crack, and start crying for mercy in that prison of theirs, I will make them my minion, or a minion of free spirit, if they chose to help me.

Then I heard a scream.

I turn around, eyes immediately finding Rose, looking at me with fear in her blue eyes, before realising she should run, scurrying away.

Smirking, I threw my ball of light at her before she could get too far, watching as she turned as still as a statue.

I laughed to myself, no one will beat me, especially since their beloved hero, Ladybug is gone.

I turned from Rose, finding satisfaction in my first victim caught. I flicked my wrist, causing the scepter to whisk me away to my bedroom, where I could invade Rose's mind, and see if she was worth saving from my wrath. After all she was once my friend, and never too wraped up with Lilas lies, considering she knew that Prince Ali was not close to Lila, as she had kept in touch with him.

* * *

I turn around, gazing around the prison I made for Rose, before finding her on the floor, weeping from my memories. Because she did not do me much wrong, all she saw was what had happened to me since Lila first came, and ruined my life.

I rush over to her, sympathy and sorrow flooding my mind. Rose did not deserve my fury, as she has always been kind to everyone, similar to how I used to be before Lila.

"I-It was horrible" she stuttered out, "is that truly what you went through?"

I nodded wordlessly as I watched Rose pull herself together.

"I'm sorry. I-I could of.."

"No, you couldn't of. She just would of made you into an enemy like she did with me." I told Rose with determination.

"But maybe I could of helped"

"You may of not been able to then, but you can now."

"What can I do?"

"Help me to stop Lila, and all of the others that betrayed me. Can you do it?"

"Of course my queen" Rose uttered before kneeling before me, waiting for her transformation.

"Thorn, I give you the power of nightmares. You can create what I did for you, allowing others to see what they have done against me, and the ability to revive those who have pure hearts. However you will not be able to entrust them with powers like your own, you must still take care of those you deem worthy. Can I trust you Thorn?"

"Of course" she said as she stood, allowing a wave of darkness to overpower her.

Finally, with Rose on my side, I will have my happy ending.

One where all my friends will pay for what they have done against me.


End file.
